Plusieurs façons de
by mlle-houson
Summary: I mettre James Wilson dans son lit par Gregory House.Le diagnosticien,malheureux tente le tout pour le tout pour déclarer son amour à Jimmy en deux techniques plus nulle l'une que l'autre!Venez lire fans de Houson... TS. Romance,humour très particulier
1. Chapter 1

**Plusieurs façons de...**

_**Titre:**_Plusieurs façons de...

_**Auteur:**_Mlle-Houson

_**Slash:**_Houson 3.

_**Disclamer:**_J'ai un plan pour amener David Shore a me les confier:je tue mes parents,je me fait adopter par Mr Shore,je l'hypnotise pour qu'il modifie son testament,je le tue et j'hérite des personnages de Dr House...Comment ça je suis barge?!

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_House échafaude un plan pou se faire son brave Wilson qu'il aime tant...

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Pff...Hors saison numéro spécial?

_**Avertissement:**_J'ai déjà posté cette fic sur mon blog et j'ai décidé de la mettre ici aussi...Mais je ne vous dis pas le nom du blog pour l'instant comme ça pas de tricheries ^^.Y aura deux parties.*-*.Par contre peut-être un peu OOC.

_______________________________________________________

**I)..de mettre James Wilson dans son lit:**

par Gregory « Greg » House.

a)Lors d'une soirée très arrosée:  
J'avais déjà remarqué que Wilson aimait l'alcool .Alors j'ai décidé de l'emmener dans un bar histoire de tenter le coup. Je lui ai offert une bonne dizaine de verres,et quand il était complètement bourré je me suis dit que si jamais j'arrivais à me le faire lui aura une excuse mais moi non. Il risquerait de m'en vouloir alors j'ai décidé de me souler aussi (comme ça on étaient sur le même pied d'égalité). Donc nous voilà,moi Gregory House,amoureux euh non oublié juste très...intéressé par mon meilleur ami (et seul mais c'est pas grave) et lui James Wilson,une sorte de Ross Geller 3fois divorcés,pas doué avec les femmes ça c'est sur deux _best friends_ totalement bourrés et entrain de rigoler comme des dégénérés. On avaient décidés de prendre le bus,le méchant barman nous ayant confisqués nos clés de voitures et de motos. On a finalement pris la décision de prendre une chambre pour la nuit dans l'hôtel qui était tout proche du bar (un pur hasard...je vous jure j'l'avais même pas remarqué!pourquoi vous me croyez pas?).On a pris la 1ère chambre à savoir une chambre avec un lit double. Et là innocemment,je dis bien innocemment j'ai fais semblant de tomber et Wilson m'a rattrapé et j'en ai un peu profité pour l'embrasser. C'était rapide. Mais Wilson,qui avait vraiment beaucoup bu,était tellement ivre qu'il a trouvé ça amusant et m'a embrassé à son tour. On a commencé à se déshabiller et j'en ai profité pour le contempler dans toute sa splendeur:torse impec',un chouïa bronzé et un peu musclé,de belles jambes et une magnifique **** euh censuré je veux dire une magnifique gueule d'ange avec ses deux beaux yeux noisettes,un sourire adorable et des lèvres si douces et délicieuses au toucher. On s'embrasse fougueusement,il me déshabille,mate bien mon corps et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à passer enfin à l'action bah...On s'est un peu endormis -_-'.On avait trop bu alors on a pas tenu longtemps. Le lendemain matin on s'est réveillés,nus l'un à côté de l'autre avec une gueule de bois aussi immense que le cul de Cuddy (j'la mate pour faire genre je préfère celui de Wilson il est plus petit et plus mignon...ouh là). On savait qu'on étaient pas allés plus loin on s'étaient juste un peu embrassés. On en a rigolé. Ouais enfin moi je trouvais pas ça très drôle!!C'est vrai quoi j'avais pas pu me le faire tout juste l'embrasser et le voir à poil. Pff..

Conclusion:Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air en toute innocence avec votre meilleur ami en vous soulant histoire d'avoir une petite excuse un conseil:ne le faites pas. Tout ce qu'on s'est récoltés c'était des nausées encore pire que celles d'une femme enceinte. Je n'ai pas renoncé pour autant. Voilà une autre technique:

b)En jouant le pauvre malheureux:  
Wilson ne peut s'empêcher de consoler les gens malheureux ou tristes. Sûrement parce-qu'à force de fréquenter des cancéreux en phases terminales il en a pris l'habitude. Enfin bref je lui ai joué le jeu du:je vais pas bien en ce moment j'ai besoin d'un ami et de câlins. Pour que vous comprenez mieux (oh je dis pas que vous êtes stupides hein je...oublié ce que je viens de dire ok?^^") voilà notre conversation chez moi:  
Wilson:Tu m'avais appelé House?  
Moi (jouant trop bien le jeu -je sais je sais je suis doué-):Ouais...Je,je sais plus où j'en suis en ce moment je suis pas enfin je suis plus enfin...  
Wilson:T'es sur que ça va?Si t'as besoin de parler dis le moi...Je suis là.  
Moi:(je me suis retenu de vomir d'écœurement devant tant de sentimentalisme et de sollicitude):Merci. Je sais que je suis pas sympa avec toi,je te traite comme une merde...Je suis pas un bon ami.  
Wilson:T'es en manque?Elle remonte à quand ta dernière dose de vicodine?Ta tension est bonne?Ton pouls????Parce-que là tu me fais peur House.  
Moi:Mais oui je vais bien enfin extérieurement mais intérieurement ça va pas fort.  
Wilson:Oh House je...Je savais pas que enfin que...(il baisse les yeux puis me regarde intensément à ce moment là ça m'a fait vraiment tout bizarre dans le pantalon u_u).  
Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé et s'approche. Il passe un bras autours de moi et m'attire à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule,il me fait un bisous sur le front. Je me cale bien contre lui. Après quelques minutes de silence:

Moi:Et si on se regardait un petit film?  
Wilson:D'accord...  
On regarda un film nul à chier et puant de romantisme. Wilson,lui a eut l'air d'apprécier le film. Il a failli pleurer quand le personnage principal meure alors que moi j'étais mort de rire à l'intérieur. Il est trop sensible mon petit Jimmy d'amour.  
Wilson:Vraiment beau film...Si triste et intense.  
Moi:Mmm....Ouais.  
Wilson:Même déprimé tu changeras pas...Toujours aussi..Je sais pas,méchant?  
Moi:Là c'est toi qu'est méchant Jimmy.  
Wilson:(rit)Oui tu as raison.(yeux de bébé)Je suis désolé mon Greg-ichou. Viens par-là.  
On s'approche encore,et,dans les bras l'un de l'autre,il veut me donner un p'tit bisous et moi innocemment (comme toujours) je tourne la tête de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve à m'embrasser sur la bouche. Il écarquille les yeux puis à mon plus grand bonheur (il fait peur ce mot je trouve...pas vous?non laissez tomber votre avis je m'en fiche u_u) approfondi ce baiser comme moi. Il commence à se faire plus entreprenant et là ce petit con dit:

Wilson:Non je...Je veux pas en profiter.  
Moi:Bah c'est pas du viol!Je suis même pas soul.  
Wilson:Mais non c'est pas ça c'est...Je profiterais de ton état et c'est dégueulasse. T'es pas bien mais c'est d'un psy que t'as besoin pas de ton meilleur ami te faisant l'amour.  
Moi:T'es sur?  
Wilson:Quoi?!  
Moi:Ouais t'as raison je vais aller voir un psy.  
Wilson:Sage décision House.  
House:Mais bon je...Enfin ça me ferait du bien.  
Wilson:Non je peux pas te faire ça. Même si j'avoue que...  
House:Oui?  
Wilson:Non rien laisse tomber.  
Il m'embrassa encore mais quand il jugea qu'il allait trop loin il arrêta et rentra chez lui. J'avais vraiment les boules et pas ceux que je voulaient (*p'tain Greg t'es qu'un pervers ma parole!mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime).

Conclusion:A moins que votre meilleur ami ne soit pas complètement con,vous pouvez vous le faire en jouant ce jeu. Mais moi ça a pas marché et ça m'énerve. J'ai envie de coucher avec Wilson où est le mal?Bref là j'ai plus d'idée donc. Mais Wilson a remarqué quelque chose je crois. Je lui fais confiance je sens que c'est lui finalement qui va faire que...Bah de toutes façons j'ai pas le choix je DOIS lui faire confiance...Pour l'instant.

_______________________________________

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre super nul et tout pourri de cette fic.*House:Tu dis ça parce-que c'est moi qui l'a écris?  
Moi:C'est dingue comment tu le sais :D?*Enfin donnez moi quand même vos avis et please soyez gentil avec ce pauvre Greg il est tout retourné il a pas réussi à se faire son Jimmy u_u. Le prochain chapitre sera rédigé par Wilson et on verra si ces deux âmes soeurs parfaitement crétines et aveugles arriveront à quelque chose. Le 2nd chapitre sera nettement plus romantiiiique .Enfin je m'y connais pas vraiment -_-''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plusieurs façons de...**

_**Titre:**_Plusieurs de...

_**Auteur:**_Mlle-Houson

_**Slash:**_Alors une fic écrite par quelqu'un dont le pseudo est son couple préféré...Dur dur à trouver!

_**Disclamer:**_Même message que pour le chapitre précédent.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_C'est au tour de Wilson de vouloir se faire House .Est-ce-qu'ils vont enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments ou bien seront-ils trop aveugles?Seul Wilson détient la réponse et essaye en deux méthodes de mettre House dans son lit!

_**Situation dans le **_**temps:**Ça se passe juste après le chapitre 1.

_**Avertissement:**_Y aura le nom de mon blog à la fin ^^.Sinon rien d'autre . Ah si!Veux des reviews please des avis n_n.

**II)...de mettre Gregory House dans son lit:**

par James « Jimmy » Wilson.

_**  
**_a)Le droguer:  
Bon je sais je sais vous allez me dire que c'est pas bien et j'en ai conscience j'ai pas été gentil avec House (*moi:ouais t'as été méchant je vais te donner le fouet pour la peine u_u sadomaso wilson:chut tu parleras à la fin!*).Mon House . A moi .Au début je croyais que c'était pas important mais quand on s'étaient embrassés après une soirée très arrosée..J'ai commencé à réaliser quelque chose mais je le lui ai caché .Puis cette autre fois,où il était pas bien et je l'ai consolé et je l'ai encore embrassé .Mais je ne voulais pas profiter de son état donc...En même temps House lui l'aurait fait et sans hésiter .Il a aucun scrupules -_-'.Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime .Pour ça et pour tout....J'espère que lui aussi il m'aime .Donc je suis allé le voir dans son bureau mais j'étais encore un peu gêné car la dernière fois qu'on a failli coucher ensemble remonte à même pas 2jours alors je rougis un peu quand je lui demande si il veut venir chez moi ce soir .Il accepte et une fois sortis de son bureau je mime un "yes" discret et je vais voir le pharmacien,Will et lui demande de l'aphrodisiaque et des trucs forts (secret professionnel oblige je ne peux pas tout dire les médocs désolé) pour..Enfin..Euh...Vous voyez quoi .C'est un peu gênant de demander ça à Will car c'est un ami depuis assez longtemps.  
Will:Tu as des problèmes en dessous de la ceinture Wilson?  
Moi:(tout rouge):Non non pas moi enfin...  
Will:Tu m'explique,  
Wilson:D'accord on se voit dans 5minutes ok?  
Will:Yep.  
Will a mon age et on s'est connu à l'université avant que je connaisse House. On est vite devenus amis .On est resté en contact jusqu'à ce que je trouve un boulot ici .Ensuite il est devenu le pharmacien et on s'est retrouvés .House ne le connait pas beaucoup j'ai déjà essayé de les présenter mais House n'a jamais voulu .D'ailleurs quand des fois il veut qu'on fasse un truc ensemble et que je suis déjà pris avec Will (en tout point tout honneur c'est de House dont je suis amoureux pas Will) il me jette un sale regard mais pas autant que celui qu'il envoie à Will .Il ne sait jamais plaint du comportement de House .Une chance pour moi .Will ne connait pas la vraie nature de mes sentiments envers House .Mais je crois que je vais être obligé de les lui dire .Donc on se retrouve et on va dans un coin un peu reculé.  
Will:Alors?Si c'est pas toi qui a des problèmes d'érections ça peut pas être ta partenaire sinon y a un sacré problème (il éclate de rire et je le comprends)!  
Moi:Non c'est juste que...  
Will:Allez tu peux tout me dire James.  
Moi:Tu l'aura voulu .Voilà tu sais House?(il hoche la tête et me fais signe que oui)Et bien je...Je suis amoureux de lui .Il m'attire et je l'aime je peux pas..Quand je le vois j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras,de l'embrasser et tout...  
Will:Je m'en doutais.  
Moi:Quoi?  
Will:Je voyais la façon dont tu le regardais depuis quelques temps .Tu l'étudiais et tu avais le sourire aux lèvres .Des fois tu regardais plus particulièrement ses lèvres.  
Moi:Ah....  
Will:Et tu va lui donner ça pour l'emmener à coucher avec toi?  
Moi:Oui.  
Will:(sourire)Je ne te savais pas aussi manipulateur James .Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil.  
Moi:Oui?  
Will:Je ne crois pas qu'il te mérite .Il n'a pas de sentiments .Et encore moins pour toi.  
Moi:Mais Will qu'est-ce qui te prends?  
Will:Désolé James .Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement ces paroles m'avaient fait mal .Le fait que House ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime .Qu'il ne m'aime peut-être même pas en tant qu'ami .Cette horrible pensée me hanta de nouveau les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne put les retenir .Maintenant j'étais debout en face de Will et je pleurais .Heureusement il n'y avait personne aux alentours.  
Will:Oh James ne pleure suis désolé je ne sais pas ce que je dis excuse moi.  
Il me prit dans ses bras pour s' loin je cru voir House .Mais je pleurais donc je ne voyais rien .Une fois calmé et rassuré par Will j'alla voir House où là je me rendis compte que Will se trompait vraiment.  
House:T'as pleuré?  
Moi:(étonné)Mais comment...  
House:Tes yeux sont rouges .C'est ce putain de pharmacien?  
Moi:Tu parles de Will?  
House:Oh il a un nom!  
Moi:House...  
House:Quoi?!  
Son ton agressif me fit de nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux .House avait raison:j'étais vraiment trop émotif .Mais bon son ton signifiait rien .Il ne m'aime pas .De nouveau hanté par cette réalité mes larmes coulèrent encore .La seule réaction de House eut été de me laisser dans son bureau entrain de pleurer comme un bébé parce-que mon meilleur ami n'était pas amoureux de moi et que je venais enfin de le réaliser .Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et pleurais encore .Quand j'entendis une grande agitation dans le couloir,je sécha mes larmes et partit voir ce qui c'était encore passé .Je vis Will par terre avec le nez en sang et l'air sonné .Le coup qu'on lui avait infligé était d'une force assez impressionnante et à laquelle j'avais déjà goutée .En face de lui,debout House se tenait la main qui lui avait servie de marteau et lancé un regard assassin à Will .Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant un vertige me saisit .Foreman,qui était à côté de moi le remarqua car il me dit:  
Foreman:Wilson vous allez bien?Vous êtes très pale.  
Moi:Ca va mais qu'est-ce que?  
Foreman:House a mis un coup de poing au pharmacien.  
Moi:Mais pourquoi?  
Foreman:Je sais pas.  
Moi:Will ça va?  
Je me dirige vers lui et l'aide à se releve s'approche de moi avec un air menaçant et je commence à flipper .Heureusement pour moi et Will Cuddy arrive et met un terme à cette cours de récréation improvisée .House m'évite le plus possible .Finalement le droguer n'est pas une bonne idée....  
Conclusion:Si le pharmacien qui vous donne les euh trucs est un ami pour draguer un autre ami ça fait mal...Will et moi on est toujours ami mais je sais que c'était limite...

b)Lui dire tout simplement!  
Eh oui y a pas plus simple .Je me jette à l'eau et je le réinvite .Oui après la fois où il a mis un point à Will il a annulé la soirée .Il a accepté ma nouvelle invitation mais ne m'a même pas adresser un seul regard...J'en avais mal au coeur .Normalement il arrive bientôt .Je stress de plus en plus.  
10minutes plus tard:  
Ca sonne ça sonne!Je vais lui ouvrir et je le vois avec une veste en cuir marron,une chemise un peu ouverte couleur noir,un jean bleu foncé .Bref il est vraiment très manque de lui sauter dessus .Je le fais entrer et il va s'assoir sur le canapé et prend deux comprimés de vicodine .Apparemment il a mal .Je me met près de lui et le regarde dans les yeux et j'engage la conversation (en bégayant complètement certes):  
Moi:House je je dois te dire...quelque chose.  
House:Quoi?  
Il me semblait passablement agaçé .Mais cette fois-ci je ne pleurerai pas!  
Moi:C'est pas facile à dire tu sais.  
House:Alors le dit pas Jimmy .  
Moi:Si il le faut .Voilà je...  
House:T'attends le déluge ou quoi?  
Moi:Je t'aime!C'est clair?!  
House:Quoi?  
Il me l'a demandé doucement comme si il n'en revenait pas .A ce moment j'étais tellement soulagé que je me suis mis à avoir de nouveau les larmes aux yeux .Je suis vraiment trop sensible.  
House:Wilson je...  
Moi:House il fallait que je te le dise .Je suis amoureux de toi,je t'aime et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer je...  
Je ne put finir ma phrase car House se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement .Je passa mes bras autours de son cou et lui autour de ma taille .On approfondit le baiser .Je l'aime tellement...Malheureusement le manque d'air ayant eu raison de nous sommes obligés de nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle .On se regarde dans les yeux et on sourit .Mais House restant House:  
House:J'ai enfin trouvé la femme de ma vie.(avec un grand sourire cynique)  
Moi:Eh!Je suis pas une femme!  
House:Ah....  
Moi:Sympaaa.  
House:Arf je fait...  
Moi:Hmm?  
House:(doucement pas fort du tout et en rougissant un peu)Moi aussi je...Enfin je...  
Moi:(l'embrassant)J'ai compris mon cœur .Ne t'inquiète pas.  
House:Tant mieux.  
On s'embrasse à crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de l'aime je l'aime je l'aime!  
Je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés...Il me prend dans ses bras et on reste comme ça un moment lui me tenant par la taille et me couvrant de doux baisers (eh oui il peut l'être!bon d'accord il a du mal mais..) et moi accroché à son cou comme les bébés singes à leurs mamans (*moi:j'adore les p'tits singes!!!et les pingouins et les phoques aussi!:p house:je me suis trouvé une nouvelle patiente wilson:t'es médecin pas psychiatre mon coeur moi:eh je suis là merci de parler dans mon dos les gars -_-'*) la tête enfouie dans son cou.J'aimerai rester comme ça toute ma vie.  
House:Euhm...  
Moi:Oui?  
House:J'ai un peu mal là...  
Moi:Ah...Viens on va dans mon lit.  
Il sourit à la pensée de ce qu'on pourrait y faire .  
Moi:Pervers de mon cœur .  
House:Bébé va!  
Moi:Je t'aime.  
House:Moi aussi c'est dingue non?  
Moi:(rire)Je t'aime.  
House:Tu te répète là Jimmy.  
Moi:Je sais mais je voudrais te le dire toujours Greg.  
House:Je vais m'amuser avec toi -_-'.  
Moi:(sourire)Oui.

The END!!!

Alors?Déçus or not déçu?Laissez moi vos impressions ^^ .Je suis actuellement entrain de bosser sur deux nouvelles fictions inédites du Houson bien sûr rien que pour vous ^^ .Et pour mon plaisir aussi :p .


End file.
